dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Alena
Alena is a character in Dragon Quest IV. She is the Princess of Zamoksva (Santeem on the NES), but dreams of becoming the strongest fighter alive. Against the will of her father, she embarks on a journey to prove her strength, accompanied by Kiryl and Borya. In the DS localizations, Alena's chapter was given a Russian theme, and instead of Princess of Santeem her title is now Tsarevna of Zamoksva. Her companions were also given the names Kiryl and Borya. Appearance and Personality With her cape and pointed hat, Alena somewhat resembles the female wizard from Dragon Quest III. She is however not a wizard because she doesn't learn any spells or abilities and she has no MP; instead functioning as a Martial Artist. Alena can be described as the stereotypical spunky, tough, girl-tomboy princess, tired of being coddled and eager to see the world she knows exists beyond her window. Quite brave, Alena immediately jumps on board when faced with her destiny of helping the Hero defeat evil. Story Chapter 2 begins with Alena begging her father, the King of Zamoksva, to let her explore the world, since strong fighters are needed more and more in their troubled times, with the Underworld creeping out of dormancy. However, he refuses, saying that with monsters showing increasing aggression, it's simply too dangerous to let her leave the safety of the castle. Alena goes back to her room but, within a few minutes, has been overcome with frustration and escapes the castle. Kiryl and Borya, her retainers, give chase; they're resigned to not being able to make her stay put, but if she's going to leave, they can't allow her to travel alone. The three set out and soon come to a small village being terrorized by a local monster continually demanding young girls as a sacrifice. Alena immediately heads to the local church to offer herself as the next sacrifice, but she has no intention of dying; as soon as the demon shows its face, she, Kiryl, and Borya spring into action and take it out, saving the village. After journeying straight to the far ends of Zamoksva, the nomadic Desert Bazaar, she learns her father is has become mute. Retrieving some birdsong nectar to treat him, he admits that he was mistaken in his overprotectiveness, and opens the Travel Gate to Endor. On arrival, Alena finds the local princess bemoaning her fate, because her father has promised her hand to the winner of the Endor Tournament, an annual fighting competition, and her father is seriously regretting this promise. Though she hears rumblings of an extremely dangerous entrant named Psaro the Manslayer, Alena enters and gets to the finals, only to find that her opponent, who would have been Psaro, was a no show. By winning the tournament, Alena absolve the Princess of her duty. However, even as she is celebrating her victory a Zamoksva soldier rushes in and cries that she must return to the castle at once, then dies at the scene. The party returns to the Castle but finds it completely devoid of life. They set out to investigate and the chapter ends abruptly. Alena and her companions are not seen again until Chapter 5, when Kiryl has fallen under a dangerous fever and is bedridden at Mintos. Alena and a band of three mercenaries set out to the weed's reported location to try and recover some to cure Kiryl, but fails. However, the Hero of Dragon Quest IV succeeds, and upon learning of their destiny the three immediately join the party for the remainder of the game. Some time later, they return to Zamoksva, finding the cause of its troubles to be the demon Baalzack, whom they kill in retribution and for the greater good. In Battle Alena corresponds to the Martial Artist vocation. She has high attack, hitpoints, and speed, however her equipment selection is somewhat limited (compared to the hero, Ragnar, and Torneko). Being based around the Martial Artist vocation her Strength and Agility stats are higher than everyone elses, especially her agility. She can wear most armor up to chain mail, but can wield only clubs, whips and her special weapon, claws. Due to her stat progression, she has the highest luck of all party members, enabling her to frequently inflict critical hits. Name Alena's name has been fairly consistent across localizations, except that it is spelled Alina in the French DS version to ensure correct pronunciation. In Japan it is usually romanized Arena because there is no "L" in the Japanese language. Other Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special'' Along with Ragnar, Kiryl, and Torneko, Alena appears as a playable character in Itadaki Street Special. ''Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies'' Alena appears as one of the guests at Quester's Rest in Stornway. This can be achieved trough the DQVC using Nintendo's Wi-Fi Channel. When you talk to her she gives you different pieces of her outfit depending on different situations, such as if it is your birthday or your main character is a martial artist. Gallery File:Alena.gif Category:Dragon Quest IV characters Category:Party members